


Musing On a Day of London

by ArcanaHeart



Series: Country Gods [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Country Gods - Freeform, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), London, Mentioned America (Hetalia), Mentioned Scotland (Hetalia), Muses, Nature and Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanaHeart/pseuds/ArcanaHeart
Summary: Arthur was lucky today to have a break from all of his workload and he took the revelation of relaxing by watching the scenery of London, and musing about how Life and Nature went in hand in hand with each other.
Series: Country Gods [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514672
Kudos: 5





	Musing On a Day of London

The simple beauty of life is something to behold several times over in your lifetime, Arthur hummed as he gazed over his balcony of a simple apartment building that settled snugly between several other tall buildings and streets. The streets was already awake with the sounds of people clamoring by and waving cars down along with the rhythmical sounds of people awakening from their slumber with the rising sun of London.

Arthur appreciated his people very much, but they were all the same nonetheless, just with different ranks and the sorts. They all just boiled down to be only humans that fought, fucked, love, and hate all the same, just like nations in a way, except they died shorter than nations. _Lucky them_ , Arthur scoffed and raised a cup of earl grey tea to his mouth, eyes dancing around the buildings that surrounded the sun as if it was out of those steampunk designs that America so fancied.

Nature was something to behold even in the aftermaths of the industrial revolution, raking its mechanical claws across the world, bringing change and demolishing those that did not abide by the change. Nature was one such thing that would always resist the change, but it also allowed the poison of the industry take its toll while it quietly took the dead and bless them into something new. Like some sort of a strange merciful reaper it was while maintaining its cruel edge of taking away things.

Nature could be also considered to be life as well, England mused, idly stirring his earl grey tea around under his nose, its faint aroma hitting Arthur's nose. It was stale, but warm enough for another sip before the sun decided to rise into the sky, giving light to the damp air of London.

Nature and life went hand in hand with each other, so entwined with each other that the Brit wouldn't be surprised if they ultimately came down to it, was the same thing to each other. Nature gave and took with such simplicity that it was almost...gear work in a way. Life was like that, too. Giving such beauty and aw bloody hell, they were the same thing anyway. Giving beautiful things to entice feelings and the such, then taking it away just because. It had no rhyme or reason to it.

England hummed, and leaned back in his chair, the cup of tea gone already in his last sip and it was placed off to the side of a small iron table out on the balcony on a matching dish. His tea was now done, and he didn't have anything to do until...ah, a quarter past eight. Normally Arthur would be out by seven sharp but he had caught up on all of his paperworks and had all his deadlines met, so he had a time to lie back and relax.

But yes, the topic of Nature always giving and taking was one of a process that was slow and at a mellow pace. A pace that nearly everyone would miss if they didn't pay any extra mind to it, as hurried they were to survive and cling onto life like England vaguely remembered doing to Scotland before the brute had laid him off to Wales to deal with. He never dealt too good with children, as he was too used to the ways of fighting like a beast. He would be glad to bite someone's head off than to take care of a child. Life was similar to that of Scotland's actions, except it was more calming and relaxing before it decided you were a threat to it and eliminated you.

Huh, that also strangely connected to America, his former colony who had grown up into the world's superpower. He had several children, children who were capable of handling their own but remained united under Alfred. Through what, England didn't know, but the unification seemed to be born of something akin to... _something._ Perhaps it was familial love, or just for protection, or oh, he was getting off topic again.

Alfred F Jones, England mused, was similar to Nature or Life, either of the two, in the way he treated his children as well the rest of the world. If you weren't a danger to him or his family, he would cast his eyes aside but keep an eye on you all the same. But if you were a danger,...well, the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki _did_ happen. The expression of America was chilling and so _furious_ to the fact that Japan had decided to harm one of his own. But then slipping back into his stupid happy-go-lucky expression after the damage had been done. It was just like to how Nature functioned, but it was so complex, and yet so beautiful. Just like Alfred was, and still is, with his features and alluring words of _'freedom.'_

'Freedom' was also what people first thought of when thinking of Nature, as the scene of rolling hills with forest that brimmed with life and mountains that rose above the sky, haughtier than anything, even France's haughtiness balked in the face of the mountains, England chuckled slightly. It was similar to how Alfred was, with all of the immigrants from each nation's corner ratifying in the name of United States of America, all wanting to start anew, and have their own form of freedom similar to nature. 

Perhaps, that too was just another thing that attributed to Alfred himself, who seem to never give out even under the most grimmest moments. It was extremely rare for him to do so, always radiating beauty of freedom as well hiding his true purposes. Similar to Nature, Arthur supposed. He could be very well be Nature itself with the geography of his land. All different terrains, yet fitting in with America's personality, England chuckled once again, and noticed the sun was now rising over London's towers and it was now unbearable to look at now.

Then Arthur's phone rang, and the Brit took out his phone to look at the time, and it was already nearing eight o clock, and the caller was - _surprisingly_ \- Alistair, his dear older brother. England wondered what was the occasion for the Scot to call him as he got up from his seat, tucking his phone between his shoulder and chin as he listened to the speaker on the phone, and took his dishes inside to wash them. He would have to get ready for the day now.


End file.
